


Spirits New

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Moana (2016)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidental Marriage, Accidental Stimulation, Angry Katara, Bad Ass Zuko, Bad Puns, Bad ass OFC, Bad ass Sokka, Bitchy Katara, Borderline cheating, F/F, F/M, High Toph, Islanders, M/M, Magical Adventure, Nagging Katara, Not really though, Original Character(s), Passive Lani, Sailing, Sea monters, Sea sick Appa, Sea sick Toph, Slightly Based Off Of Moana, Slow Burn, Spirit Bending, Stubborn Zuko, Toph is Pissed, Trusting Sokka, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: -Slight AU set just after Zuko joins the gaang-Desperate to show his worth to the gaang Zuko finds a way to help Aang defeat the Firelord. A fairy tale, passed down the generations, of an island of Spirit Benders. Only, it's not a fairy tale. Iroh saw it and told Zuko where to find it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may have noticed this is an edited version of what was originally posted. I would like to defend myself by saying my friend was helping me post a story and chose the wrong one  
> So, I apologize. This was not ready for the public. That being said, I'm not going to take it down. Just know, it'll probably be dropped. It was just a little idea I had.  
> I think, because of the way this worked out I'm gonvg to post a... well a walk through of this story, with some explanations at least until I edit it to the way I like.   
> On a final note: What the fuck? I have never felt so fucking judged. God damn guys! It was a sight technical error. Take a damn chill pill.   
> Thank you for your understanding and tolerance, please enjoy this story as it grows and unfolds.

"How do you plan on defeating my father?" Zuko's question through everyone off.  
"I..what?" Aang asked, the air bender seemed lost.  
"Well, I know the basic plan. Learn the four elements, break in, huge fight. But, you know, what he plan."  
"We were sort of hoping for surprise attack situation." Sokka answered, grinning like he'd just made this amazing strategy.  
"A surprise situation?" Sokka's grin fell.  
"Well... do you have better idea?"  
"Well obviously I don- wait... maybe." Without another word the ex-fire prince got up and bolted down one of the halls. Katara rolled her eyes as they all watched.  
"Sokka, go make sure he doesn't get lost." The water tribesmen did, muttering about how he was far more likely to lose his way.  
Sokka found Zuko in the room they'd designated for strategizing, surrounded by every map they had and holding his hand up towards the window, one eye shut, the other starring pointedly at the stars.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well... it's a bit of a long shot."  
"And what? Any other plan we have isn't?"Zuko hesitated another moment before picking up the largest map and laying it on the table.  
"My uncle used to tell me stories about these islanders that could Spirit Bend." Sokka started laughing.  
"Yeah. So did mine so did everybody's!"  
"Yeah, but not everybody's uncle didn't find them." Again the brunette laughed. "What?!"  
"How old were you when your uncle told you that?"  
"I was... eight? Ish?"  
"And you said your uncle thought of you like his own son?"  
"Yeah." The fire bender looked to the side darkly. Sokka sighed and put his hand on the older boy's shoulders.  
"Zuko, he was just telling you a story."  
"No. Uncle never made things up. He'd seen so many amazing things, why would he lie about this?" Did Sokka believe in this magical island? No. Of Course not. However, Zuko seemed so determined to prove himself right so....  
"Why are we leaving in the middle of the night again?" Aang asked, yawning widely.  
"Why are we even leaving." Toph bitched making Zuko shift nervously under her complaint and Katara's glaring consent.  
"You can only find it measuring the stars." Zuko muttered, increasing irritation. "Measuring the stars! Okay! Magical adventure to a mystical place that no one's ever really seen! Great!"  
"Hey! My uncle's been there!" Zuko and Katara were now standing in each other's faces, yelling.  
"Even if we do find it, how will it even help!? The Avatar can't spirit bend!"  
"Hey! Guys, come on. Even if it isn't there, it's a plan. Who knows, we've done a lot crazier for less." Sokka mediated, pushing in between them.  
"And what the hell Sokka?! You hate crazy magical adventures!"  
"Yeah well... Zuko says it's there, and if he's going t be part of the gaang we have to trust him to know what he's talking about." Sokka tried to ignore his sister's incredulous look, but it was hard. He knew they weren't going to be there, she knew he knew, so how was he supposed to defend this crazy impulse that even he didn't understand? The girls and Aang decided to go back to sleep, Sui cuddled into Sokka's side. Zuko, on the other hand, sat on Appa's head, holding his hand up to the stars, Momo sitting in the cradle of his crossed legs. The tribesman carefully wiggled out from under his girlfriend and sat beside the disgraced prince.  
"What are you doing?" The raven haired teen jumped, scarring Momo from his seat causing the lemur to fly into Zuko's face, throwing him from his perch.  
'"Crap!" Sokka threw himself sideways and back to knock the firebender back from the edge. "You okay?" No sooner had the words left his mouth than he realized where, and more importantly, how they'd landed.  
Zuko, sprawled out underneath him, panting slightly from the adrenaline rush, Sokka, in between his legs, hands planted on either side of his head, forehead practically resting on the other teen's.  
"I..um.. yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." The two scrambled apart from each other, ignoring the blushes painting their cheeks.  
"So... um... what uh, what were you doing?"  
"I was-" The still blushing prince cleared his throat. "I was trying to measure the stars and make sure we were going the right way."  
"I thought you said we were following the boomerang." Sokka said, grinning.  
"It's a hook." Zuko said, throwing an almost smile to lighten the brunette's disappointment. "And we do, I just... I don't want to be wrong."  
"I'm sure you'll be right." Sokka told him, throwing his arm around the prince's shoulders for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a lot of editing to be done. I also plan on posting a prompt set up, along with a little Q&A area because I know this fic is a bit of a cluster fuck right now. I assure you, I will fix it. Thank you for your interest, please check out my other, less cluster fucky fics.   
Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
